


Riding Dirty

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, Anal Sex, Barn Sex, Blowjobs, Horse Racing, Lots of Sex, M/M, Rimming, and horse dick jokes, and ian is too tall, but not too much, groom ian, handjobs, jockey mickey, little mickey is highlighted in this alot, road tripping, so much sass, some sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich is one of the best, and dirtiest, jockeys on the circuit; both at his home track in Chicago and at his winter turf in New Orleans. All he is interested in is his career at the Karib Racing Stables and trying to not piss of his trainer and boss Linda. Enter in newly hired groom Ian Gallagher, a ridiculously tall redhead who has a magic touch with the horses. Mickey has always made it a habit to not mix business with pleasure, but the with newest member on the team his resolve is fading fast. And it doesn't help that Gallagher is hung like a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Off to a Great Start

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i spent half of my spring break at my sister's racetrack in Charles Town, WV helping and observing so most of this stuff is factual. if there's something in a chapter that you're confused about or you don't know the terminology let me know and i'll happily explain!
> 
> and a huge HUGE thank you goes out to ronandhermy for encouraging me with the story and offering me help whenever i ask.

"-and it's Milkovich coming down the backstretch in third, stuck behind Ruiz and Velasquez, and it's Ruiz blocking Milkovich out and there's only five furlongs left and there! Ruiz moves Just Strutin' out a step too far and it makes room for Milkovich on Lucy's Bob Boy to pass on the rail and it's Milkovich pulling away! Milkovich first on Lucy's Bob Boy, Ruiz second on Just Strutin' and Velasquez in third on Dark Blade! And those are your unofficial results for tonight's final race here at Hawthorne Race Park."

The chestnut horse started slowing after crossing the wire, mud coating its neck and front legs, chest heaving and eyes wide enough to see the whites. Its jockey, red silks soiled with mud, triumphantly raised his crop into the air, waving it like a beacon of victory, making the crowd go wild. Everyone loved seeing a jockey from their city win a race on home turf.

Pulling his mud crusted goggles down to his neck Mickey grinned broadly at the camera trailing him, pumping his fist in the air before smacking the horse on its neck affectionately. An Appaloosa jogged up to receive the Thoroughbred and lead him to the winner's circle, rider slapping the jockey on the back and saying,

"Great job Mick. Can't believe you pulled that one off."

Mickey shrugged and took his legs out of the stirrups to dangle before replying,

"Thanks Kev. Linda'll probably have my ass for taking that last turn too fast though. But hey man, Ruiz was being a little bitch in the jocks room and I needed to show him who's boss around here."

The pony rider laughed and nudged his horse, Alibi, into a trot as they got closer to the circle before joking,

"Well I'm sure she'll wait until after she collects her money. What was the purse tonight?"

Mickey rubbed the horse's neck and stated,

"$45,000 I think. Give or take a few. And she gets 60% so she'll probably wait to bitch at me until tomorrow morning."

The other man laughed before unhooking the racehorse and letting one of the ground grooms take him. As Mickey was being led away Kev called,

"Hey man, don't forget! Fresh meat coming in tomorrow morning. New groom, remember?" 

Mickey rolled his eyes and shouted,

"Yeah, I'll try not to be too hard on him!" 

Kev trotted away and the ground groom, Alex, walked Mickey over to the circle, positioning him behind Linda and the family for the obligatory after race photo. Even though Mickey knew he'd earned it he always felt like a chump in those pictures, dotted all around Linda's office and the tack room. He'd always felt like he didn't belong, like he was still that rough and tumble Southside kid that Linda had taken in all those years ago. 

But every time his boss/trainer helped drape the blanket of roses across his lap and Bob's shoulders his doubts faded as she shot him a motherly smile.  He grinned cheekily at her and joked,

"Aye Linda, how about that raise now?"

The woman shook her head at him before smacking him lightly and snarking,

"Yeah maybe one of these days Milkovich. Show me you're not just a dirty rider and we'll talk."

He scowled before justifying himself,

"Hey, you know that Ruiz had that shit coming. He's been talking shit all fucking week."

Raising an eyebrow she patted his thigh and pasted on a smile for the camera as she hissed,

"You pull another stunt like that with my Stakes horse and I'll make sure you never ride east of Salt Lake City again. Got it?"

 He snorted and laughed,

"You've been using that threat for two years now. It's time to get a new one Mom."

They both chuckled at their mutual teasing.

Linda would never fire Mickey. He was a diamond in the rough for her, an unbelievable find, and most trainers at the track were jealous that she found him before they did. And Mickey would never leave Linda's stable willingly. He'd been scooped out of the dirt at a difficult time during his life by the woman and he considered her the closest thing to family he had besides his sister.

They shared a private smile for a moment before looking at the camera to take yet another photo to be added to the walls of their barn.

\---

The next morning Mickey was up bright and early at 5:30 am. Even though he wasn't required to be at the barns that until the afternoon he found that it was calming to be there at the ass crack of dawn, helping groom and water the horses before he breezed and worked some of them.

This particular morning he was the first person there. Usually he and Kev, the head groom, got there around the same time but he knew that Kev's wife was expecting their first baby any day now so he wasn't too worried.

Unlocking the tack room he reached into his locker and grabbed a handful of peppermints. The horses loved them and in turn loved Mickey for providing them. Walking down the row of stalls he came to a stop in front of Bob's, unclasping the outer gate and letting the stallion stick his head out. He nickered softly as Mickey unwrapped a mint and said softly,

"Yeah, you want a little bit of sweetness? Think you're special or something ‘cause you won a race last night?" Bob nudged him with his nose once before Mickey held out the mint, getting slobber all over him as he took it.

The jockey laughed quietly before grabbing a brush and ducking into the stall, smoothing the bristles over the red hairs on the horses flank. Heavy footsteps came down the shed row and Mickey didn't look as up he said,

"Fucking finally man. I was worried that maybe Veronica had the kid today or something."

When he received no answer he looked up and saw one of the most attractive men alive standing in front of him wearing dark blue jeans, a red flannel shirt and dirty work boots. The first thing Mickey really noticed was how fucking red the kid's hair was and how it clashed in the most spectacular way with his green eyes.

The second thing was how fucking tall he was. Easily 6'3, towering slightly over Mickey's own 5'6. His shoulders were broad and looked strong, perfect for holding onto unruly horses and all Mickey could think about was climbing this kid like a fucking tree.

Making a face he continued rubbing Bob and asked,

"Who the hell are you?"

The redhead looked taken aback by the jockey's forwardness before fidgeting and responding,

"Ian. Ian Gallagher. Linda hired me. Told me to be here by 5:45 in the morning to get training. But uh, you don't look like a groom. You're too short."

Raising an eyebrow Mickey unconsciously puffed out his chest and growled,

"Fuck you very much Firecrotch. I'm Mickey. You know the jockey who wins all the fucking races so that Linda can pay your salary? How about you take a look at the pictures on the walls before you start making assumptions asswipe."

Kev chose the moment to show up, holding a tray of coffee in one hand. He made a face at the obvious tension between the two other men before saying,

"So, uh, Ian, right? Linda said that I've gotta show you the ropes today. I see you've already met Mickey, our lovely jockey. C'mon, I got coffee. Here Mick, your usual."

Mickey took his coffee and sipped it, all the while glaring at the new groom with a look so intense it would have made any lesser man quake with fear. The redhead simply nodded and took the offered cup of Joe from Kev before trailing after him.

The jockey narrowed his eyes and decided right then and there that he was going to destroy the new groom. 

Whether it would be physically or sexually he hadn't decided yet.


	2. Rough Riding

Since Kev was a blabbermouth who couldn't keep his trap shut, by the end of the first day nearly everyone knew that Mickey was gunning for Ian. The redhead, who had tried to keep his own mouth shut for the duration of his first day, tried to make a peace offering with his words. Mickey was pulling on his winter coat and getting ready to walk to his car when Ian came jogging up,

"Hey Mickey! Wait up man."

The jockey turned to face the taller man as he lit up a cigarette. Raising an eyebrow he took a drag and said,

"Fuck do you want Firecrotch?"

Ian held his hands up as he responded,

"I just wanted to say sorry for this morning. I wasn't trying to be rude, I swear. Start over?"

Mickey looked at the offered hand with a raised lip and took another drag as he shook Ian off and said,

"Fuck off man. Got shit to do. See you tomorrow I guess."

Linda walked out of the barn then and came over to Ian, who was watching Mickey leave with a stunned look on his face. She smiled and clapped him on the back saying,

"So how was the first day on the job?"

He shrugged and responded,

"I mean it was good but I think Mickey hates me."

The woman laughed as she dug her phone out of her bad and stated,

"Oh hun. Mickey doesn't really hate anybody. Well except for those pricks at the Lishman stables, but they don't really count. He's all bark and no bite."

Ian gave her a look before exclaiming,

"He has 'FUCK U-UP' tattooed on his hands! I think he might try to strangle me."

Linda laughed again and put her hand on his shoulder as she responded,

"Sweetie when Mickey says 'fuck off' it's his way of saying that he likes you. Trust me, you're fine. You two will be friends by the end of the week, I'll bet 10 bucks on it."

\-----

Turns out Linda should stick to training horses and stay away from betting. Because by the end of the week Mickey Milkovich had apparently made it his life's ambition to make Ian's every waking moment a living Hell.

Ian had just finished mucking out two stalls and was getting ready to dump it when he took a break to go to the tack room and gulp down some water. After he wiped away sweat from his brow he heard a crash from the row. Looking out of the room he saw Mickey, leaning against the gate of Bob's stall and picking at his cuticles.

Ian looked at him with an open mouth as he walked out of the tack room. Pointing to the overturned wheelbarrow he said,

"Did you do that? What are we, in the fucking third grade?"

Mickey stroked the horse's face softly as he made a face and responded,

"I dunno. Maybe it just fell over."

Ian gave him an incredulous look as he growled,

"That thing is like 60 pounds! You are seriously trying to tell me it just fucking fell on its own?"

Moving to stand up straight Mickey got up in Ian's space as he said quietly,

"You calling me a liar Gallagher?" 

Ian stared down at the jockey for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping back. He wasn't in the mood for a fist fight that early in the morning. Backing off of the shorter man he went over to start shoveling the manure back into the wheelbarrow. Looking over his shoulder at the other man he said,

"This isn't fucking over Milkovich."

Mickey grinned and walked away as he called,

"I'm counting on it Firecrotch!"

\-----

And so the prank war between the jockey and the new groom began. Everyone else in the barn found it ridiculously funny but refused to get involved.

One morning after Mickey came in from breezing Gizmo he couldn't find his keys or his cell phone anywhere. He upturned the entire tack room trying to locate them, and finally he had Kev call his phone to see if they could find it.

The shrill ringing came from fifteen feet above them, where in a plastic bag hanging from the rafters were Mickey's phone and his keys.

It was an obvious dig at his height and it was obvious who had done. Storming out he went to the courtyard, where Ian was taking his smoke break. The redhead noticed the jockey storming toward him out of the corner of his eye and smirked as he took another drag.

The jockey had to stand on his toes to get to eye level with Ian, which only made the redhead smirk wider. Mickey puffed himself up as he growled,

“We gonna have a fucking problem Firecrotch?”

Ian sniffed and stubbed out his smoke before shrugging and responding,

“‘Fraid I don’t know what you’re talking about Mick.”

The jockey rubbed his lower lip angrily as he stated,

“I’m talking about how my fucking shit got in the rafters, that’s what, you asshat.”

Raising an eyebrow Ian looked down at the other man and said dryly,

“Oh your stuff is in the rafters. Did you need a boost or something?”

A collective “ _Oh shit_ ” came from the barn behind Mickey as the shorter man’s eye twitched and he took a step back from Ian.  Breathing hard through his nose Mickey let out a harsh laugh before snarling,

"Oh you had better watch your fucking back Gallagher."

Ian scoffed and turned to walk back to the barn as he called,

"Please. I grew up with 5 brothers and sisters. You don't scare me Milkovich."

Cracking his knuckles the other man growled,

"Oh yeah? Well I fucking should!" 

Rule number one of a fight; never turn your back on your enemy. Especially one who had been born and raised in the Southside. Mickey launched himself at the redhead, tackling him from behind and wailing a punch at his head.

Ian didn't stay down though, getting his feet under him and rolling their bodies until he was straddling Mickey's waist and holding his squirming arms. The other grooms and riders had called for Linda, who came running out of the barn.

How in the hell a hundred and twenty some odd woman managed to pull Ian off was a mystery to most of the people there. Instantly the redhead backed off, but Mickey kept coming at him. Linda put a stop to that but smacking him right in the face.

She might've been tiny, but she was formidable, and she could put Mickey down if she wanted. Which she did.

The other man fell back on the ground and looked at her for a moment before he picked himself off the ground, albeit slower than the first time. The woman's nostrils flared as she shouted,

"I do not care who started this little shit storm but I am finishing it! Both of you need to grow the fuck up and act like professionals! I don't care if you don't wanna be friends. You don't have to be. But if you pull that kinda shit in my barn again you're both out on your asses." 

She stormed back into the barn, the other men following her. Ian wiped the blood from his lip away with a sleeve and smirked when he saw Mickey do the same to the cut above his eyebrow.

Mickey rolled his eyes as he said,

"Whatever man. I guess I'll try to not fucking kill you if the need arises."

Ian laughed and replied,

"Yeah and I'll try to not comment on your midget status as much."

Mickey glared and snarked,

"Hey fuck you man. Sorry not everyone can be as tall as the Jolly Green Giant."

Ian smirked before sticking his hand out and saying,

"Truce? For real this time?"

Mickey stared at him for a moment before nodding and slapping their hands together in a rough handshake. The redhead started back into the barn to finish his workload for the day as Mickey looked on, trying to be subtle as he checked out the other man's ass.

A wolf whistle from Paco, one of Kev's friends, told him he had failed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll go more into it during chapter 3, but just lowdown; everyone(besides ian as of yet) who works for linda knows that mickey is gay. obviously they do not care who he fucks so long as he makes them money.

**Author's Note:**

> another fun fact: every horse in this story is a real race horse. some of them aren't famous enough to have their own date base page yet though. the only one who does is Lucy's Bob Boy, the horse my sister's trainer works with. check him out of you feel like it!


End file.
